


One Fall Evening

by KittyBear



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBear/pseuds/KittyBear
Summary: Micchy worries about his older brother a lot, sometimes too much. But could he actually feel something..... for his brother???





	One Fall Evening

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this quite some time ago, and I am so sorry that this is the first fic that I post on here, but uhm, hope you enjoy it??? And if you're glaring at me through the screen after reading it, I totally understand. xD Actually this fic is a result of me and a friend joking about these two and I was starting to get ideas of a fic and well.... this was born. But I am warning you all now, it is trash and I felt like trash writing it. :'D BUT IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE and I noticed others are guilty of writing these two so um...... yeah. >>" ANYWHO enjoy. :D (More notes at the end!)

It was late in the evening in the month of November. The young man with crisp black hair was sitting  
in the living room, studying for his upcoming test in school. He glanced over at the clock and sighed.  
"11 pm, he's never this late." He just shrugged it off and went back to his studies. His older brother,  
Takatora, was working late, it seemed. He worked for a company called Yggdrasil, and it seemed that he was  
working late nights recently. Micchy didn't want to admit it, but he missed spending time with his brother.  
He sighed again and closed his textbook. He was starting to lose concentration. "Dammit, onii-san." He muttered  
under his breath. He didn't know why he was starting to miss his brother so much. He was used to him sometimes  
working late, so it shouldn't bother him so much. But for some reason, he was starting to feel lonely.  
Was it because his teammates haven't been getting together, lately? Or has all this studying been getting to  
him? He set his book down and left the couch, walking into the kitchen to make himself a cup of earl grey tea.  
Perhaps it'll help calm his nerves down a bit. Plus he was certain that his brother would be home soon. He  
just had to be.

 

An hour passed and still no sign of his brother. Micchy had gone up to his room to continue studying. The  
tea had helped him regain his concentration somewhat, however he was already finishing up and was about to  
head to bed. As he was changing into his pajamas he hears the front door unlock.

"Micchy! Are you around?" A familiar voice echoed. Micchy tried not to perk up at the sound, but for  
some reason his heart was starting to feel happy and relieved. He was finally home. The young boy  
almost pranced down the stairs, but didn't want to show his relief to his older brother. "Welcome home,  
nii-san." He said with a slight smile. "Long night at work, again?"

Giving a heavy sigh, Takatora responded, "But for good reason. Ryoma's trying out this new product." He  
headed up the stairs and towards his room to get undressed. His younger brother followed him. "New product?" He wasn't really all that interested in what it was, he just wanted to spend what little time he had with his  
brother before they both went to bed. "Yes, it's an upgrade from the Genesis Driver. He's hoping  
to have this one mass-produced." His older brother removed his blazer and hung it up. "Why? Are you suddenly  
curious?"

"W-well... a little.... maybe...." Micchy was trying to find the right answer to give his brother. He  
didn't want to admit that he missed him and just wanted to talk to him, so he tried to remain showing interest  
in his brother's work. "What does this uhm... new invention do, anyway?"

Takatora began unbuttoning his shirt while paying half attention to his brother's questions. "He's hoping  
that with this new driver that everyone will feel safe if they have one, in case, you know, danger happens."

"But is it what the people want??" Micchy half-glared at his brother, but was also sort of getting distracted  
by his brother undressing, when suddenly Micchy snapped out of it. Why was he getting distracted by his  
brother stripping? Sure, he missed spending time with him, but he wasn't starting to feel attraction  
towards him..... or was he?

"Well, some are still afraid that the Inves are going to show up again. We want those people to feel safe."  
He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Suddenly, without thinking, Micchy drew closer to his brother.  
"I thought you swore that they wouldn't show up again. You told me that there was no way they could come  
back here." Micchy didn't know where all this was coming from. True, he was a little concerned about  
everyone, however who he was most concerned for at the moment was his brother. He didn't want to lose him.

"Calm down, Micchy. We're pretty sure we won't have any problems, but we just want to be on the safe side.  
Isn't that what you would want?" He reached down for his pants buckle.

"I... I guess...." The younger brother looked to the side, mainly so that he wouldn't get flustered from  
his older brother, all while trying to figure out why he was feeling like this. This wasn't normal. Takatora  
was his brother, after all. It was wrong to have feelings for someone who was related to you by blood. But  
Micchy couldn't help it, and he didn't know why. "I just want you to be safe, is all." He finally blurted out.

Takatora lightly chuckled and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll be fine, you know that. Plus it's  
highly unlikely that they'll show up again, anyway. This is just for safe measures." He smiled warmly.  
Micchy looked over at his brother's hand, then to him, and after a few seconds, without thinking, Micchy  
pressed his lips against Takatora's in a heated kiss.

The older brother was a bit shocked, but then lightly shoved his brother off him. "W-what was that for??"  
He asked, still looking a bit shocked while staring at his younger brother.

"I..... I don't know!" Micchy's face was bright red. He realized what he did and felt like he couldn't  
look his brother in the eyes. "I just... I don't know what's come over me. You've been spending so much  
time at work, and I feel that we don't spend a lot of time together. It's just.... I guess I've missed  
you that much and..... I don't know!!" Micchy's face was only turning more red.

"Micchy...." Takatora didn't know how to respond. He, in fact, missed spending time with his brother, as  
well, however, he didn't know that Micchy was feeling this way. Takatora wasn't sure of how he felt  
towards him, and he also knew that something like this between brothers was unheard of, but that kiss  
just now didn't leave him feeling empty.... He grabbed his brother, pulling him closer, and kissed him  
back, seeing if he'd feel what he felt from the first one. Micchy moaned lightly into the kiss, feeling  
the warmth of his brother against him. After a few seconds, he slowly broke the kiss, looking up at his brother.  
"Nii-san..." He gazed into his brother's deep brown eyes. Takatora smiled slightly at him. "I don't know  
what we're doing... but I can't shake this feeling off, and it looks like you can't, either." He then trailed  
his fingers over to the buttons of Micchy's pajama top, slowly unbuttoning it. Micchy didn't stop him, nor  
did he want to. He watched as he slid off his top, tossing it onto the floor. He then leaned in and nipped  
at Micchy's neck. The younger brother let out another light moan.

Takatora continued to nip at Micchy's neck. "Does this feel good?" He asked softly. "I wouldn't want  
you to feel stressed, especially over me working all the time. So I'd like to do my best to help you  
relieve that stress." He looked back into his younger brother's eyes. "May I?" Micchy nodded slowly.  
"I'd like that, nii-san." Takatora smiled and lightly pushed his brother onto his bed, climbing on top of him.  
He trailed kisses down his neck, going back up to kiss him now and again, and then he started kissing down  
to his chest. He playfully flicked one of his nipples with his tongue, swirling it around the little pink  
bud. Micchy let out a soft moan. "T-that feels weird... but also kinda good." Takatora smiled up at his brother  
and continued to lick his nipple. He then started to bite it, and soon after Micchy let out a slightly  
louder moan. "N-nii-san!" Takatora chuckled. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" His brother shook his head. "N-no..  
it just took me by surprise." Since it didn't hurt, Takatora decided to continue to nibble at the bud. Micchy  
could feel himself getting more turned on, and his pajama pants were starting to feel a bit tighter. Takatora  
could feel the growing bulge below him, as he was pressed against him. He trailed his hand up Micchy's leg until  
he got to the growing bulge. He began to squeeze it teasingly, as Micchy continued letting out soft moans.

The older brother stopped playing with Micchy's nipple and trailed kisses lower towards his abdomen. He untied the  
pajama pants and slid them down, along with his underwear, to reveal his erection. "Well, I didn't know you were  
so easily aroused." He smirked slightly. Micchy's face turned red as he looked away. "J-just shut up and continue."  
Takatora took that as a command and started to lick at Micchy's tip. He then took the throbbing member into his mouth  
and began to suck, starting from the tip. Micchy let out a moan again as he grabbed his brother's hair. "N-Nii-san..."  
He leaned his head back a bit as he let the pleasure take over his body. Takatora continued to suck as he started  
grabbing Micchy's balls with one of his hands, carefully massaging them. He wanted to make sure his brother  
was stress free. He stopped sucking to look up at his brother. "Is this helping?" He asked softly. The younger  
sibling nodded, partly speechless from all the pleasure. Takatora smiled and went back to sucking. Though,  
as he was doing this, he could feel his own pants starting to get tighter.

Few minutes pass, and Takatora could no longer take this. He stops sucking Micchy. "Hmm? Is everything ok, Takatora?"  
He asks, a bit confused as to why he suddenly stopped. But without a word, Takatora removed his pants. Micchy  
was now even more curious. "W-what are you doing, nii-san?" His older brother looked at him. "I know this  
might be wrong to do, but I can't help myself any longer. Plus, I think we can both use some stress reliever."  
He licked his fingers and pressed them against Micchy's entrance. Micchy shivered at the sudden sensation.  
"Ahh! Nii-san! What was th--" but not long after, Takatora was sticking his fingers in. "If I don't do this,  
it'll hurt even more." Micchy glared at his brother. "W-what'll hurt more, nii-san..." Takatora continued  
sliding his fingers in and out, then adding a third finger. "You'll see..." He worked on stretching Micchy's  
entrance, with Micchy moaning in slight pain in the process. Finally, Takatora slid his fingers out, feeling  
his brother was ready. He positioned himself, rubbing his member over Micchy's entrance. The younger brother  
moaned lightly. "T-Takatora, what are you doing..." He was starting to feel nervous. "Shhh" His older brother  
tried to calm him. "I'll go slow at first, ok?" He slowly slid his tip into Micchy's entrance. Micchy suddenly  
felt a jolt of pain as he entered. "Ahh! Nii-san!!" He yelped. Takatora stopped. He wanted his brother to  
be used to the feeling before continuing. "Micchy...." He looked into his brother's eyes. "I know it hurts now,  
but soon we'll both be feeling intense pleasure, and free ourselves from our stress. Don't you want that??"  
Micchy realized what he said earlier. But he didn't think it could have led to this. He didn't think his brother  
would have gone this far. But, it was starting to feel good, and Micchy could feel his stress being lifted. He  
looked back at his older brother and nodded. "Yes, this is what I want right now, nii-san. I want you to take  
all my stress away. And I want to take yours away, too." He wrapped his arms around Takatora. "I'm ready, nii-san."  
And with that, Takatora slid in more, moaning deeply at the sensation of Micchy's walls. The younger brother arched  
back in pain, but he trusted Takatora. If he said the pain wouldn't last long, then he meant it. Micchy gripped  
the bedsheets, trying to withstand it. Takatora kept his word and went slowly, stopping whenever Micchy gasped  
in pain. His younger brother would give him a nod when it was ok for him to continue.

Within a few minutes, Takatora was fully inside Micchy. He grabbed onto his younger brother's hips as he began  
to slowly thrust. Micchy could feel the pain turning into pleasure as his gasps turned into moans. He held onto  
his older brother, digging his nails into his back. "Nii-san.... I love you.." He said softly. Takatora's face  
turned red as he smiled down at his brother. "I love you, too, Micchy." He picked up the pace on his  
thrusts. In the back of his head he knew this was wrong in a way, but he didn't really care about that  
right now. All he cared about was freeing his brother from stress as well as himself. And he did love  
his brother deeply. He went deeper and faster into Micchy, feeling himself reaching his limit. He took  
Micchy's member into his hand and started stroking him. He wanted them to reach their limits together.  
Micchy's moans became louder. Takatora began to stroke him faster, timing his strokes with his thrusts.  
"Micchy..... I'm getting close...." He moaned. Micchy leaned up and kissed his brother, shoving his tongue  
into his mouth. He could feel himself getting close, as well. With one last thrust, Takatora broke the kiss  
and moaned deeply. "Micchy....!!!!" And filled Micchy with a warm sensation. Seconds after, Micchy also let  
out one last moan. "Nii-san..!!!" And spilled all over Takatora and himself. The two caught their breaths, and  
Takatora slowly pulled out of Micchy, his liquids spilling out of him. 

He then collapsed on top of his brother, holding him in his arms. "That... was amazing." He said in between breaths.  
His younger brother smiled at him. "It truly was, nii-san." He cuddled his brother. "Now I believe my stress is gone...  
least for now." Takatora chuckled softly. "I'm glad. If you're ever feeling stressed, just tell me, ok? I mean...  
we might not be doing something like this whenever you're stressed, but I'm sure I can help you relieve it."  
He kissed Micchy on the cheek. "Thanks, I'll do that." He kissed Takatora back. "But now...  
I'm really tired, especially after that." And with that he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, nii-san." Takatora smiled softly.  
"Goodnight, little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow did you actually make it through the whole thing??? WITHOUT GAGGING OR RUNNING AWAY??? I am impressed. o_O But if you did make it through(and aren't completely horrified by now) I applaud you. And if you actually liked it...... WOW TY. ;u; I promise my other fics will be um, less weird. XD (Cause this one wasn't intended to be serious in the first place LOOOOL)


End file.
